


Come on Now, Play on It

by limenitis_arthemis



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Mild D/S undertones, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limenitis_arthemis/pseuds/limenitis_arthemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Irving raises his eyebrows but then smiles fondly at the younger man. “All right then, whatever you need. But you know what that sounds like don’t you? You calling your husband ‘Sir’?”</p><p>-A drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Now, Play on It

“Sir, over here!” Detective Morales calls out to Captain Irving as he enters the restaurant.

Once Irving reaches the bar and takes a seat next to the man he’s gone undercover with, he says quietly, “While we’re here I think you can call me Frank.”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d feel more comfortable still calling you ‘Sir,’ Sir.”

Captain Irving raises his eyebrows but then smiles fondly at the younger man. “All right then, whatever you need. But you know what that sounds like don’t you? You calling your  _husband_  ‘Sir’?”

“It’s just that between work and my time in the military I just—” Luke blushes, “I just don’t want to show you any disrespect. Even if we are doing this thing.” He gestures back and forth between them to indicate their fabricated relationship.

Frank puts a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It may even be useful for our dynamic to seem like  _that_ , just in case I do find myself needing to give you an order.”

A vision of them actually being together like  _that_  flashes through the Captain’s mind- Luke sinking to his knees before him, mouth wet and ready-  the bright red mark his hand would leave on that ass after a good spanking - the man spread out, shaking and begging while Frank slowly licks him open. Frank feels himself begin to harden at the thought of it and has to shift in his chair.

Then he imagines hand-feeding Luke and petting his hair afterward, telling him how good he’s been. And that’s when he knows he really needs to get off of this train of thought before he gets in too deep. Inappropriate sexual thoughts about his coworker are dangerous, but actually picturing caring for him like that is downright lethal.

He forces his attention back to the talisman they’re meant to be finding and pulls out a notebook.

“So here’s the deal, I’m going to go over and talk with the hostess for a bit, find out which employees are new, see if she’s noticed anything amiss in the past week. You’ll be alright here?” Luke nods, gestures to ball game on the overhead tv set, and smiles, his delicious dimples deepening.

Frank reminds himself that he is a professional. He can do this.

And if he allows his hand to caress the Detective’s neck before he walks away, it’s only because he’s trying to sell the illusion.

And if he feels Luke shudder in response, that’s probably just his imagination.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this just for the drabble competition and hopefully it stands on its own, but for background info see the related WIP on AO3 [x](../../../works/1006543).
> 
> Title from ”I’ll Take You There” by The Staple Singers


End file.
